Hometown Glory
by Lucy1994
Summary: The Torchwood teem are in collage,in wales and everyone is still ALIVE.    I don't own torchwood by the way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi ,this my first fanfication. I hope you like it, it's basically another school slash collage set story. **

Ianto woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock; he groaned, rolled over and slammed his hand down to stop the noise. Ianto kicked off the covers. He got out of bed and walk towards his bedroom door, only then did he realise he only wearing his boxers.

Looking around his room Ianto saw a pair of pyjama bottoms on his computer desk chair he put them on and went down stairs. Once he had made his coffee and said good morning to his mum, Ianto went back upstairs to get a shower and get ready for collage in a slight rush, not because he was running late, but because he wanted to see Jack.

'_God I sound like a love teenager' _He thought to himself whilst rolling his eyes.

Ianto got out of the shower, rapped a towel around himself and he went back to his room to decided what to wear from the day, well most of the day, he was spending the weekends at Jacks. He settled on a white V neck t-shirt, Jack had said it fitted him perfectly. With a slight smile on his lips at the memory of the first time he'd worn it, Ianto pulled on a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans. Just as he was about to look for his hoodie and pack for Jacks, his mobile rang, seeing it was Jack he picked it up from his bedside table and answered it.

"Hello"

"Yan Yan"

"Don't call me that Jack" Ianto would never admit it, but liked Jack's nicknames.

"Arr, Why not it's cute"

"It's not cute" multi-tasking whilst on the phone to jack, he decided is never a good idea. Ianto was starting to get annoyed; he couldn't find his red hoodie.

"What's wrong Yan?" Ianto could hear the concern in Jack's voice.

"Nothing, I can't find my hoodie"

"Oh, which one"

"My red one" Ianto said still looking around for his hoodie hopelessly.

"You mean the one you left at my house; remember it had to be washed after we went to the park"

"Oh yeah" Ianto laughed at the memory

"My blue hoodie is still at yours, isn't it"

"Em Yeah, I think"

"Why don't wear that, and then you can give it back to me tonight, among other things"

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jaxk's last comment "Yes, Thank you jack, for that obvious pun" Ianto walked back to his wardrobe and pulled out Jack's hoodie and put it on.

"Hey, your mean and I'm surprised you forgot Ianto"

"There was a massive dog chasing me jack, the only thing I can remember about that day is the shower after I fell in the mud, and I quote _Ianto don't you care about the environment_, you went even muddy, Jack."

"Oh yeah that good shower time, so what's in the bag Mr Jones Ianto Jones"

"Your going to have to Mr Harkness, I'm going to hang up to finish packing my bag, because if I stay on my phone I'm going to be late and rather not have not have my EMA docked because you want to know what's going to end up on you bedroom floor"

"Is that promise Ianto"

"Maybe" Ianto said in his huskiest voice, which he knew would send shivers down his spine.

"Your such a tease, Jones"

"But you love it don't you love it"

"Always, see you at collage Yan "

Okay, cya Jack"

Oh, and Ianto"

"Yes Jack"

"Hurry up, I'm worried Gwen might try it on again"

Ianto laughed under his breath at the actual worry in Jack's voice "Jack you know this wouldn't happen if you didn't lead her on by flirting with her all the time."

"Whatever, hurry up"

"Ok see you in like 20 mintues"

"Bye Yan"

Bye Jackie"

A/N Hope you like please review, only because it's my first one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for reading it, reviewing it and adding it to alert. I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**

Jack was lost in thought about what to get Ianto for his Seventieth birthday, when he felt a pair of arms warp around his waste from behind. Recognising the arms as Ianto's which were currently toying with one of the buttons of his cardigan, Jack smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

"What are you doing out on the grass" Ianto whispered in his deepest welsh accent, which made Jack's body shiver.

"It's surprisingly sunny for once in Wales and how come you've been stand there for at least two minutes and you haven't given me any _sugar Mr. Jones_?" he said turning in Ianto arms.

"Because _Mr. Harkness _it's nearly form time and if we don't make a move now Mr Maguire will be on are asses and to be honest I'd rather have you on my ass then him"

Ianto let go of Jack and turned around and walked toward the collage building, Jack looked at Ianto's watch which had managed to pinch out of his pocket when he wasn't looking. They had ten minutes until they had to be in form.

'_Plenty of time for a morning snog'_ Jack thought to himself with a cocky smile on his face.

"Ianto you forgot something" waving the watch in the air.

Jack sat down and watched as Ianto walked back over to jack looking slightly confused to how Jack had managed to get his watch.

"How did you…..never mind" Jack handed Ianto his watch back, brushing his fingers against Ianto's as he did.

"You forgot something else as well"

"Huh" Ianto was to busy strapping his watch back on his wrist to notice what jack was saying.

"This" Jack reached up grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled Ianto into a lustful kiss.

A couple of second later Ianto was lying on top of Jack, completely lost in the kiss. Jack had one hand on Ianto's hip and the nape of his neck. Ianto however was supporting his weight with his hands which were either side of Jack's head. Jack was about to deepen the kiss when a voice broke the moment.

"I would have thought you'd like it on top Jack" Ianto jumped up off Jack looking like rabbit in the caught in the headlights. Jack looked around to see John Hart walking away.

"Only when the other person doesn't know what they're doing" John glared at jack and walked away muttering to himself.

"Oi, teaboy ," Ianto looked over to see Owen Harper walking past them looking as smug as ever "You're gonna be late"

Ianto glared at Owen as by, and then turned his attention back to Jack.

"You did that on purpose" Ianto said trying his best to look angry.

"It's not my fault that you're looking very, _very -_"Jack's words were stop by Ianto's finger on his lips.

"Finish that sentence and were defiantly going to be late"

Ianto turned to walk away again knowing that Jack would indeed finish his sentence, but he had a plan.

"_Hot"_ Jack face changed from a cocky smile to a truly shocked expression.

Knowing that Ianto played rugby never entered Jack's mind when he finished his sentence, it did however when Ianto started charging towards him. Ianto closed the distance between him and Jack within a few seconds, before jack even started to run. Ianto rugby tackled Jack to the floor, and then straddled him in a few seconds.

"You know this reminds me of the first time I met you"

"How so"

"Well you were playing rugby, _and_ you were those shorts that show your lovely legs off so well" Jack's cocky grin retuning to his face.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that the first thing you remember about meeting me is my backside"

"I have to say you have a quiet memorable backside, anyway come we're gonna be late"

Jack pushed Ianto off him and stood, he gave Ianto a hand up and they walked to form together.

_Jack first saw Ianto when he was walking towards class, Jack had transferred from a school in America, his family had moved to Cardiff after his father was offered a ne job to be the head of the complains branch in Wales._

_Ianto was wearing his rugby uniform, standing on the side line out of breath. Ianto caught Jack staring at him practically drooling._

"_See something you like" Ianto said with a smirk _

"_Well I do like a man in uniform" Jack still staring Ianto up and down_

_Ianto shrugged "I prefer them out of uniform to be honest" keeping a straight face._

_Jack burst out laughing, after a few moments later he composed himself, Jack stretched out a hand and Ianto shook it._

"_Jack Harkness, I didn't catch your name"_

"_Jones, Ianto Jones"_

"_Well nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones"_

_A whistle sounded in the background._

"_Jones, stop chit chatting and get in the scrum" _

"_For god's sake, I have to go, I'll see you around yeah"_

"_Yeah, Cya" _

_Ianto waved goodbye and ran back onto the pitch, turning his head to have one more look at Jack._

"_Jack, stop staring"_

"_I'm just observing art"_

_With that jack made the rest of the way to his class, but he couldn't get Ianto out of his head. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry it's been so long, I've been occupied with college work and personal relationships. I'll try and be more frequent from now on.**

_Text from Jack_

You owe me.

_**Text from Ianto**_

What for?

_Text from Jack_

You lead me on this morning.

_**Text from Ianto**_

I never led you on, anyway, I plan to carry on what we started this morning for most of the weekend.

_Text from Jack_

Oh is that a promise Mr Jones? Or are you just leading me on again.

_**Text from Ianto**_

Well since I'm coming straight to yours after practice, I don't think you'll be able to control yourself.

_Text from Jack_

You know me to well. I can't wait to see afterwards. I hope your gonna wait till after you get to mine so we can shower together, it's for the environment after all.

_**Text from Ianto**_

Jack you know I don't like shower there anyway, now stop texting me, I'm in lesson and If I carry on I'll get my phone taken off me.

_Text from Jack_

Okay Yan Yan, remember to call me later

_**Text from Ianto**_

Okay, and stop calling me that.

**A/N : Thanks for reading, please review it. Another chapter should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, this chapter quite long. Its around four pages written on paper, so I **

**hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Torchwood; things would of differently if I did. **

Ianto wouldn't normally wear his rugby kit outside of practice, but since Jack's house was literally round the corner he didn't really mind. It wasn't that he didn't like his body, Ianto loved his body, it was just unlike Jack he didn't like drawing attention to himself.

The first time Ianto had been to Jack's he really hadn't been taking in the view of the house. Looking at it now Ianto thought it was a beautiful house. It had two living rooms, one at the front and one at the back. The kitchen was very much American, it had a massive sink, stove and counter tops. Jack had said when they had moved in and unpacked, Mrs Harkness had been straight on the phone to the nearest kitchen specialist. She thought that the kitchen was the heart of the house and Ianto agreed with her on that one.

Although there was only Jack and his parents living in the house, it had five bedrooms and three bathrooms, each of generous size.

Ianto rang the doorbell and waited. Within a few seconds Mrs Harkness appeared at the door.

"Oh Ianto how was rugby," she said whilst letting him in "we should get you a key, you and jack are either where or at yours."

Partly laughing Ianto said " it was fine thanks, well apart from the mud"

"Well why don't you hop in the shower and could you ask Jack to bring the washing basket from his room when he been in."

"Yeah I will," Ianto smiled and walk towards the stairs.

"Oh, Ianto," by this time Ianto was half way up the stairs.

"Yeah"

"What type of pizza would you like, Jack said you like meat, so do you want a meat feast" Ianto could tell she knew there was a pun behind it, he quickly blushed and looked down at the ground.

"em, yeah…is that alright."

"Of course love"

"Thanks" he smiled and ran up the rest of the stairs.

When Ianto reached Jacks room he was half dressed, shirt in hand he walked into Jacks and through it at him.

"Oi, what was that for," through his sulk, still managing to stair at Ianto chest.

"One to get you dirty, so you'll have to shower and two for telling your mum I like meat."

Jack could tell that Ianto wasn't really angry "But you like my meat, plus I was going to get in the shower anyway."

"Sure, oh and your mum asked if you could bring down the washing basket from your room when you've been in the shower" Ianto turned and walk out of Jacks room ans stood around the corner, waiting a few moments and shouted "Aren't you coming then."

Jack quickly shut down his computer, picked up Ianto's shirt and ran to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Jack took off his clothes and underwear and through them in the washing basket. Even though Ianto was in the apparently 'the biggest shower in the world', he could tell that Ianto was watching him.

Jack said with a smirk "You know it's rude to stair."

Ianto coughed uncomfortably knowing he had been caught "Erm….have you locked the door this time, your mum might walk in again."

"And" Jack turned to lock the door.

"And, I don't her to walk in again to find, you in balls deep and me screaming you name."

Jack got into the shower and stepped under the water next to Ianto. "it's not my fault if your very vocal during sex."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and rested his head on Ianto's shoulders. "Jack, the last time you were at mine and my mum and were out, the neighbours complained about the noise."

"I bet I can make you scream my name, before we go to meet everyone in town tomorrow"

Ianto turned around in Jack's arms and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulder "are you going to put your money were you mouth is Mr Harkness"

"Yes, among other things, a fiver."

"Alright deal, you best get started then"

He pulled Ianto's head forward kissing him. Jack quickly deepened the kiss, both their tongues battling for dominance. They broke apart moments later, both gasping for air. Jack got his breath back quickly and started kissing and suck on Ianto's neck, Ianto through his head back in pleasure, feeling the hot water against his chest making every little touch that jack gave him double in effect. Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's collar bone, then remaking past love bites he'd left on Ianto's chest.

"Jack, stop bloody teasing me and do something"

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ianto, making Ianto shiver, "what do you want me to do Ianto"

"You know what I want you to do, your heads right next to it"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on that please Mr Jones"

"For god sake, Jack suck me off already"

"All you had to do was ask"

Jack ran his tongue head to tip of Ianto's shaft; Ianto automatically put his hand in Jack's hair. His cock was now seeping with pre-cum, Jack licked it away with his tongue, then flicked his tongue into Ianto's slit on his cock. Ianto was biting down on his lip, so hard it was sore. He gasped as Jack to him fully, Ianto was still surprised at Jack lack of gag reflexes. Jack started moving his head back and forth Ianto was getting close to his climax.

"Jac…..Jack.., I'm ….I'm gonna come"

Ianto wasn't sure if Jack had heard him or not, but it was to late. Ianto didn't scream out Jacks name but he was close, he pulled Jack up from his knees and kissed his tasting himself.

After they had actually had a wash, they turned off the shower and got out. Ianto got a towel off the rack, quickly followed by Jack. Ianto dried him self off and wrapped the towel around his waste. He looked at Jack who wasn't even using his towel, he was to busy staring at Ianto. Ianto took the towel of him and dried Jack's chest.

"You know you've only got till the morning to win the bet."

"Ianto, you know aswel as I do that that's more then enough time."

Jack kissed him softly on the lips, Ianto smiled and gave him his towel back. Jack wrapped it around his waist.

"Come on the pizza will be here soon." Jack turned Ianto round, patted him on the bottom and gently pushed him forward towards the door.

**A/N : Thanks for reading please review another one should be up soon.**


End file.
